Low Blow
by kepc
Summary: Alex and Riley lay baits for foxes. Fiona's jealously of Stevie reaches new lows.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a little story to quell or fuel stevieLUVSalex's hatred of Fiona lol .**_

Alex and Riley are setting up dog baits as they've had a huge amount of lambs taken.

"I really don't like baiting." Riley states.

"No I don't either mate but we have to stop them quickly and we'll only bait tonight. Count them and check again in the morning." Alex replies.

"Alex where are you?" Fiona calls.

Alex looks at Riley and says "Are you right here mate?"

"Yeah no worries." Riley answers.

...

Alex walks towards Fiona's voice and calls. "I'm just here Baby. What's up?"

Fiona smiles at him and replies. "I just missed your handsome face."

Grinning he leans to kiss her.

"What no cuddle?" She queries.

"Riley and I have been preparing baits for the foxes. I need to wash my hands I just didn't want to get any on you that's all." He replies kissing her again.

"Nick's on the phone for you." She offers.

"Oh so you didn't really want to see me at all?" He quips.

She laughs and says "Well I was coming to see you regardless of Nick's call. I wanted to know about the invoice for the last lot of fencing we did?"

As Alex starts to walk to the house he tells her to check with Riley as he picked up the mail earlier.

...

"Hi Riley!" Fiona calls.

Glancing back Riley answers" Oh Hi Fiona."

He doesn't have much time for her and she's always been hoity around him so conversations are rare and he likes it that way.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

Looking at her he explains about baiting.

He's surprised she asks so many questions about the strength of the baits and amounts used for a fox or a wild dog.

He tries to fob her off and keeps it simple but she wants to know all about it and tells him it's important that she understands all aspects of the farm and Alex's life.

Finally she leaves and Riley gets on with his job.

...

Fiona meets Alex has he walks back outside.

Wrapping her up in his arms he kisses her and says "Where'd you get too? I've missed you."

She laughs and says "Oh I was just having a wander around the garden I thought you'd be on the phone for ages. I've got time now."

Again he kisses her and says "Sorry Fi, Riley and I have to get these baits out I'll be back in an hour."

...

Alex and Riley drive out and lay twelve baits in a line along the Kilarney, Drover's Run boundary.

As they lay them, they carefully note where each is placed.

"We'll come out in the morning and pick up the ones not taken and destroy them. Any other foxes we'll have to get with the guns." Alex states.

"Sounds good Alex I really don't like the idea of baits. Did you let Stevie know where the baits are?"Riley asks.

"Yeah she said they'll steer clear of this part until she hears from us." Alex replies.

...

"Drover's Run Stevie Hall speaking...Hello Ok How many did you get? Really? You'd be happy with that ...Yes I would be too. Hey while you're on the phone can we use your chainsaw ours died and I've got a branch down across the drive. Yes."

Glancing at her watch Stevie replies. "That would be great Alex I'll see you then."

Hanging up Stevie walks back out to Regan and says "That was Alex they got four foxes and have picked up the remainder of the baits and he'll drop the chainsaw off in an hour."

"So you get to see him today!" Regan says smiling.

Stevie raises an eyebrow and says sarcastically. "Yes but he'll have Baby with him."

Regan screws up her nose and says "Oh."

...

An hour later Regan and Stevie are down the drive clearing smaller branches when Turbo begins to bark excitedly.

"Turbo." Stevie growls.

As Alex pulls up with Fiona in the car Stevie softly says "You have to learn to only be excited when it's just him Turbo."

Regan laughs and offers. "Can you teach him the attack command then maybe he could go for the jugular."

Stevie stifles a laugh and quips "Regan you do have an evil side."

...

"Morning." Alex says brightly as he walks towards them.

Turbo runs over to him wagging his tail.

"Hey boy." Alex says as he stops to pat Stevie's dog.

Fiona fakes a smile and squatting says "Turbo."

The dog looks at her and walks the other way.

Stevie bites her lip.

...

Late in the afternoon Kilarney's phone is ringing. "Hello Alex Ryan ...hang on slow down ...are you sure...Stevie we picked them all up every one of them Riley and I, we counted them and I destroyed the remainder. Stevie I'll come over...Stevie! Stevie!"

With an anxious look on his face Alex tells Fiona. " She hung up . I'm going over to Drover's; Stevie thinks Turbo's taken a bait she's really upset."

Fiona looks cross and says "I thought you were taking me out for dinner Alex? Stevie's a big girl she can look after herself and her problems."

Frowning he growls. "He's her best mate Fi she's reared him from a pup."

"It's not your problem Alex." Fiona growls.

Shaking his head he snarls "You don't get it do you Stevie's my friend and I'm going to see if I can help end of story. I can take you out anytime. She needs me and I'm going to help her with Turbo."

Alex storms out of the door.

Fiona checks her watch and smiling says "He'll be as stiff as a post by the time you get him to a vet Strychnine kills in two hours."

...


	2. Chapter 2

Alex spots Stevie's Ute flying down the road he flashes his lights at her to stop.

She doesn't.

Spinning his tyres in the dirt he sends a cloud of dust into the air and gravel spew's from the back of his car.

Catching her he toots and toots the car horn until she pulls to a halt, sliding in the gravel her car comes to a standstill sideways on the road.

Pulling up quickly he jumps from his car and runs to hers.

"What in the bloody hell..." He starts to berate her as he pulls the door open.

...

Turbo was agitated and the girls couldn't work out why.

When he started to spasm Stevie immediately knew something was seriously wrong.

Ringing the vet they deduce Turbo has had bait and when Stevie tells them about Kilarney Strychnine baits the vet reels off symptoms.

She rings Alex.

Hangs up.

Stevie throws Turbo into the Ute beside her and racing against time.

...

Stevie's a mess beside he Turbo's lifeless body.

Alex stops mid sentence.

Gently touching her arm he says "Stevie.'

She flies out of the car flailing her arms at him.

"You bastard Alex you and your bloody baiting .Why didn't you just shoot the foxes?'

He grabs her and holds her arms by her sides and says "Stevie our baits were accounted for. You said you haven't been near the boundary fence it must have been something else."

She breaks down.

Sobbing in his arms he holds her tightly.

...

Fiona sits with her arms around her shoulders holding her anger close to her chest.

Rising as she notices his lights down the drive.

She storms out to greet him.

"Where in the hell have you been it's after midnight?" Fiona yells at Alex.

"Not now Fi ok?" Alex pleads.

"You've been with her haven't you?' She accuses.

"I said not now."He yells.

"Don't you yell at me Alex Ryan You should be here with me not off gallivanting around with her and her flaming dog."Fiona yells back.

"Shut up Fiona Shut the hell up. Stevie was upset, her dog died alright."Alex yells at her wanting her to just leave him alone.

"That would have only taken a couple of hours." Fiona accuses.

He glares at her. "How do you know that?'

Fiona moves to walk away.

He grabs her arm.

"Answer me! How did you know he'd die in two hours?"Alex growls at her.

She stares at him and snarls "Let go of my arm now."

He releases his grip.

His stomach churns.

"When we dropped the chainsaw off ..."He begins.

She turns and says "I'm sorry I yelled at you Alex I was so worried."

Walking towards him she smiles.

He backs away from her his hands held palm up.

Realization clearly on his face.

"You poisoned her dog didn't you?" He says bile rising in his throat.

"Alex please." She oozes.

...

Alex runs into the house and straight up to their room.

Fiona follows.

By the time she reaches the bedroom door the room is a shambles.

Alex is riffling through draws cupboards and the bathroom.

"Alex what are you doing? She questions.

"Packing." He states without looking up.

She begins to cry. "Can't we work this out?'

He stops with an incredulous look on his face he speaks. "Work it out? Are you insane? You poisoned my best friend's dog out of jealousy! I want nothing to do with you! Looking at you makes me feel sick. I want you off my property and out of my life now. Do you understand you sick bitch I want you gone tonight."

...

Early the next morning Alex pulls into Drover's Run.

Regan greets him at the house yard gate.

"Hi Alex." Regan calls.

"Hi Regan. How's Stevie this morning?" He asks.

"Not good Alex, it's just another kick in the guts for her." Regan replies.

He nods knowing his relationship with Fiona was the first of many of those kicks.

"Where is she?' He asks.

"She's about to head out to bury him. She's in the hayshed."Regan offers and begins to walk away.

"Regan." Alex calls.

Turning back she waits for him to speak. "It was Fiona."

Regan searches his face not understanding.

His mouth is dry and he doesn't want to tell her but it has to be done.

"Fiona poisoned Turbo." Alex states.

...

He watches as fury rises in her.

"I think you should leave Alex." Regan says angrily.

"She's gone Regan, I threw her out last night." He offers, in some way hoping she'll understand.

"Get off this property Alex before I call the police and have you removed." Regan spits.

"I just need to speak to Stevie, Regan." He pleads.

"No Alex! It's like you've stuck a knife in her and every now and again you come over and give it another twist. How much longer do you think she'll survive this? She's tough but she also a human and a female one at that and she hurts and she cries and you see none of that Alex but you cause it all. "Regan warns.

"I never meant to hurt her Regan." He offers.

"Hurt who?" Stevie asks.

Spinning he looks at her and says "You. I never meant to hurt you."

He sees the sadness in her eyes and he knows he's about to inflict more but he has to tell her the truth.

"Stevie I found out what happened to Turbo." Alex says softly.

He watches as the mention of her mates name pricks her eyes with tears and he hears Regan's words as he twists the knife.

"Fiona set bait when we dropped the chainsaw off yesterday."He confesses.

Stevie stands motionless, any skerrick of bravado or strength gone.

He watches as tears form rivulets down her cheeks and she holds her lips tightly to stop the sobs from gaining a voice.

He reaches to touch her and she moves her arms from his reach.

"I'm so sorry Stevie." He offers.

She turns and walks away.

"Leave Alex now." Regan orders.

...


	3. Chapter 3

With tears streaming down her face Fiona had turned onto the road leaving Kilarney and Alex behind.

He was so angry and he'd yelled at her.

Even though she was upset, she was also thrilled by the shear strength of the man.

His pure aggression and power exhibited to her was exhilarating but just a tad scary.

Deciding to book into the pub Fiona forms a plan to get back into his good books.

She'll convince him they belong together he just needs time to calm down.

...

Regan follows Stevie back to the hay shed and finds her in tears doing up the back of the Ute.

"I'll come with you Stevie." Regan offers.

Stevie looks up at her with tear filled eyes and quips "I thought you were scared of dogs?"

"Not dead ones."Regan retorts and immediately regrets her words.

Stevie's eyes overflow and she replies. "If I wasn't so bloody sad I might find that funny."

Regan walks around the car to her friend and hugs her.

Rubbing her back she soothes her and whispers. "Just when I think he can't hurt you anymore he finds another way."

"It's not his fault this time Regan." Stevie says standing upright and wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"No! I beg to differ Stevie he brought her here." Regan argues.

"Took a lot of guts to come and tell me what she had done Regan." Stevie defends.

Regan shakes her head and replies. "When are you going to stop defending him and his actions Stevie?"

Stevie gives a small smile and replies. "Old habits die hard."

...

"How's Stevie?" Riley asks as Alex climbs from the Ute.

Frowning Alex asks. "What?'

"How's Stevie?" Riley asks again.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Alex growls.

Riley looks at his boss and says "I might just do that. Might even ask her out for dinner."

Alex turns on him and warns. "You just stay away from her Riley alright."

Riley holds his smile but niggles a little more.

His gut instinct tells him there is more to Alex and Stevie than friendship.

"What are you her Father?"Riley teases.

Alex looks cornered and says "No... it's just... she's had a rough time lately."

"Well if talk on the street is right, you and your misses have caused most of that."Riley retorts.

Alex's face reddens and he spits his words at Riley. "Well pack your bags then if you feel that way."

"Oh ok I'll head over to Drover's and see if Stevie will hire me." Riley teases again holding a grin.

Alex stands staring at him and then quips. "Haven't you got some work to do?"

Chuckling Riley walks back to the sheds and calls over his shoulder. "When you calm down I need a hand to take these portable yards over to Drover's."

...

Fiona has booked into the local pub and is charging her expenses to Kilarney and Alex.

Cunningly she has fed the owner a story about Alex having the painters in and him sending her into the pub because her asthma plays up with paint fumes.

She's spent the morning on the phone pulling in favours from her Father's friends to set up an extremely low interest loan for Kilarney as she knows Alex would love to expand his herd and redevelop the yards and shedding close to the house.

She convinces herself he'll be thrilled with her efforts and see that she's an excellent business woman and take her back on that alone.

...

Later in the afternoon Stevie is loading the Ute up for tomorrows fencing when Alex and Riley pull in to deliver the portable yards.

"Hi Stevie how are you?' Riley calls cheerily.

She smiles and replies. "Good thanks Riley and yourself?"

"Not bad. Hey there's a band on at the pub tonight are you girls heading into town?" Riley asks.

"I'm not sure yet depends on what time we finish up."She replies.

Alex has walked around to join them and offers. "I'll buy you a beer if you turn up Stevie."

She looks at him warily and replies. "Right.'

He feels uncomfortable but continues. "What about if I threw in a free meal."

"No thanks." She answers a little too quickly.

He nods his head and moves off to untie the load on the back of the Ute.

Riley pats her on the back as he moves past.

...

"What time are you starting in the morning Stevie?"Alex asks.

"Sunrise. We're supposed to get storms later in the day so I want to get as much done as I can before it hits." She replies.

Riley offers. "Do you want to get a start now? We haven't got much on today?'

Alex agrees and says. "Are any of the girls free to help as well? Many hands make light work."

"Just Taylor the others are busy with other things." Stevie replies.

Alex nods and adds." I'll give Patrick a call and get him and Nat to meet us out there."

Stevie smiles at him and answers. "That would be great Alex, Thank you."

...

Moira and Regan pull into the truck stop.

Moira offers to fill the car and Regan heads inside.

Regan is shocked to see Fiona sitting at one of the tables having a coffee.

Fiona smiles and says "Hi Regan! How are you?"

Regan walks past but doesn't acknowledge her.

Regan pays for their order and Phil tells her to bring the Ute around the back as Stevie called earlier and wants them to drop a roll of wire out to her on their way home.

Regan nods and turns to walk back out to Moira.

...

Fiona rises and says. "Regan I'm sorry for what happened to Turbo, I really am."

Regan stops and says "You can't seriously expect me to believe you."

"It was an accident." Fiona pushes.

Regan shakes her head and says "You accidently brought meat laced with strychnine to Drover's and accidently dropped it where he'd find it. Yes I believe you Fiona...NOT."

" I was going to put it near our chicken shed because a fox has been taking chickens and then Alex said we were going to Drover's and it was in a little plastic bag in my jacket pocket ,it must have fallen out when I took out my hanky." Fiona gushes.

"Oh piss off Fiona. Alex might be stupid enough to believe the rubbish and lies you tell but I'm not. Stay away from me, stay away from Stevie and stay away from Drover's Run or I'll call the police."

...

Between Alex, Riley, Nat and Patrick all the post holes are dug and most of the posts are in.

Taylor and Stevie have laid out the stays for the corner and all the gear needed to attach the wire.

The girls have also dragged away the old fencing wire and thrown the old posts onto the Ute to be used as firewood later.

Riley offers "The next generation won't be able to burn these treated pine posts when they get old."

"No that was the beauty of using bush wood perfect recycling." Stevie offers.

Taylor asks "Why can't you burn treated pine posts?"

"They're treated with arsenic. Before we lost our organic status we never used them on Drover's Run. The only reason I'm using them here is because it's always so wet and the others rot quickly." Stevie explains.

Alex has heard her and offers. "I never even thought Stevie we could have used the old railways sleepers."

Shaking her head she replies. "They're not time and cost effective Alex we'd have to drill every single hole in them because they're aged and too hard for staples."

He nods and smiles.

She's smart when it comes to farming and never fails to come up with financially plausible outcomes without skimping on quality.

...

Moira and Regan head across the paddock.

"Bloody hell Alex is there." Regan growls.

"Regan just settle down. Stevie's a big girl and she's known him longer than us and I think she can take care of herself." Moira cautions.

Regan steals a look at Moira then quips. "I know but I just hate that he keeps hurting her Moira."

Moira smiles and says "I think you'll find out later on that he was unaware of most of the pain he's caused.'

Regan looks at Moira and asks "What do you mean?"

"Their friendship has gotten in the way for both of them." Moira offers.

Regan thinks and then has a light bulb moment.

"Do you think he feels the same way about her?" Regan asks.

Moira chuckles and says "I'd bet my crystal ball on it!"

"Well why in the hell hasn't he done something about it and why did he marry Fiona?" Regan growls.

"Like I said they're friends." Moira offers as she pulls the car to a halt she adds. "Watch him when he's near her Regan. Blind Freddie can see there is more than friendship going on."

Regan looks at Moira and tells her. "Alex told me that he'd thrown Fiona of Kilarney but I saw her at the truck stop."

"Interesting." Is all Moira says smiling to herself.

...

Stevie walks over to the Ute and smiling says "Perfect timing girl's thanks for that."

"Hey there's a band playing at the pub tonight .Feel like having dinner out?"Regan asks.

Stevie smiles and says. "It's my turn to cook, so it sounds good to me. What do you think Moira?'

Moira laughs and says "Well I've had an easy day I think a beer to finish it off sounds really good."

Stevie turns and yells to Taylor. "How'd you feel about a counter meal instead of me cooking?"

"God anything is better than your cooking Stevie! I'm in."Taylor calls back.

The men laugh.

...

Stevie grins and says "I'll remember that comment for the next time the troughs need cleaning."

Taylor smiles broadly and quips. "Stevie you know I was just kidding... I loooove your cooking."

Stevie stands with her hands on her hips and says "Right that just earned you the right to clean the chicken shed out too.'

"Quit while you're ahead Taylor or she'll have you scrapping out the manure from under the shearing sheds." Alex quips.

Stevie smiles at him and replies. "I was actually saving that job for you!"

He gets a delicious grin on his face and says. "Always thinking about me Stevie aren't you."

She blushes and biting her lip moves off to unload the wire.

Everyone else gets back to work.

Alex smiles broadly watching her , and then moves over to help with the wire.

Regan nudges Moira.

Moira whispers. "Told you."

...


	4. Chapter 4

Gungellan pub is packed.

A band in town always draws a crowd and tonight is no different.

The Drover's girls have booked a table and are having a beer while they wait for their meal to arrive.

Riley, Nat and Patrick are out in the bar having a few beers.

As Alex walks into the lounge Stevie spots him.

He grins at her and beelines for their table.

...

From out of nowhere Fiona appears.

Alex breaks eye contact with Stevie as Fiona walks in front of him.

"Alex can we talk for a moment please?" Fiona asks smiling at him.

"The only talking we'll be doing is through my solicitor Fiona. I've already applied for an annulment. I want nothing more to do with you." Alex snarls.

"Alex I'm so sorry about Stevie's dog I really am but you can't throw away what we had because of one small mistake. Please just let me show you something I've been working on for the farm." She pleads.

"One small mistake! You lied about a previous engagement, you faked a pregnancy, you and Sandra were black mailing each other and then you killed a little dog just because you were jealous! You aren't going anywhere near me or my farm." He growls.

Fiona loses her cool and yells. "It's her isn't it? You're in love with her! She's been in our marriage the entire time."

"Lower your voice Fiona." Alex warns.

"You bastard!" She yells so everyone can hear.

"You've been having an affair haven't you?" She continues.

Before Alex can react she storms over to Stevie and grabs a handful of her hair and yells. "You bitch, are you happy, you've split us up."

Stevie stands and staggers backwards trying to relieve the pain of her hair being pulled.

Everyone in the pub has stopped to watch the show.

...

Alex tries to pull Fiona away but she twists Stevie's hair harder.

Stevie yells. "Alex I can handle her bugger off."

Immediately he lets go, Stevie rams her elbow into Fiona's ribs.

Fiona squeals and let's go of Stevie's hair.

Stevie twirls and yells. "What in the hell are you doing?'

Fiona spits her words at Stevie "You broke us up. You bitch."

Stevie snarls at her "And how in the hell did I do that?'

"You're having an affair with my husband!" Fiona yells.

Murmurs echo all the way around the pub.

Stevie wants the floor to open up and swallow her but she holds her composure.

...

She laughs and says. "You're a bloody idiot Fiona I've never even seen him naked."

"Would you like too Stevie?" Alex quips.

Stevie looks at him, frowns and says. "You're not helping Alex.'

Everyone that knows them laughs which infuriates Fiona further and she runs at Stevie knocking her onto the floor.

...

Winded Stevie struggles for breath as Fiona scratches and hits her.

Stevie just tries to stop Fiona from hurting her but doesn't retaliate.

"Oh for crying out loud will someone call the police." Stevie says when she finally manages to push Fiona off.

The barman calls "Already have!"

Stevie turns to walk away and Fiona grabs her hair again.

Stevie spins, elbows Fiona in the ribs, and then punches her in the stomach and growls . "Leave ...me ...alone..."

Fiona buckles over as the police walk through the door.

...

"What's going on here?" The young constable asks.

Fiona says. "She punched me I want her charged with assault.'

Walking towards Stevie the other policeman notices the blood on her lip and the scratches on her face and asks. "Is this true?'

Stevie's about to own up when her friends argue that Stevie never touched her and it was in fact Fiona that did all of the hair pulling and punching.

Stevie tries not to grin but offers up that she had in fact punched Fiona once in the stomach.

After further investigation the police take Fiona with them and ask Stevie to come down to the station to make a formal complaint.

...

Alex walks straight over to Stevie and asks. "Are you alright Stevie?'

"No Alex I'm not, every time you come near me I get hurt. Please go away and leave me alone." She says holding back tears.

"Stevie please don't blame me for this." Alex pleads.

"She's your wife Alex! I've just been humiliated in front of the entire district. "Stevie snaps and walks away.

Regan goes to follow her but Moira says. "Let me go this time Regan."

Regan nods.

...

Walking to the bar Alex orders a double whiskey.

"Do you want to settle up your wife's bill now?"Stewart the barman asks.

Alex frowns and says "Why would I pay her bill mate? We're separated she's not my wife anymore I'm not paying her bloody bills."

Riley is standing on the other side of the bar and hearing the conversation grins.

...

Moira finds Stevie in the bathroom trying to clean up the scratches and her cut lip.

"Here let me help you with that." Moira offers.

Moira gently washes Stevie's face as Stevie tries not to cry.

"I can't do this anymo..." Stevie's voice falters.

Moira hugs her and says "Be tough Stevie hold your head high you've down nothing wrong."

Jokingly Moira pushes her back and says. "Have you?'

Stevie shakes her head, tears brimming in her eyes then says "No but I've wanted too.'

Moira laughs and hugs her friend tightly and says "That doesn't count Stevie whatever is in your thought s and dreams isn't up for judgement."

Stevie inhales deeply then moving back wipes her eyes with her hand and says "Our dinner should be ready shouldn't it?"

Moira says "Yes it should and we should go and enjoy it."

Stevie nods and says "Ok but I just need to get myself back in control."

Moira touches Stevie's face and says "Take all the time in the world."

...

After their meal Stevie walks down to the police station and makes her statement and Moira and Regan pick her up and they head home.

"Where's Taylor?"Stevie asks.

"Patrick is dropping her back later they're staying for the band."Moira states.

Stevie nods but remains quiet for the rest of the trip home.

...

The band finishes another set and break for a cool drink.

"Hello can I have your attention for a minute please?" Alex says into the microphone.

Everyone quietens down to listen.

He stands looking inebriated and uneasy and says. "I find myself in a tricky situation and I just want to apologize for the events from earlier this evening."

The crowd quietens further.

"Stevie has been blamed for a lot of stuff recently that really wasn't her fault and she's been embarrassed and hurt and most of it has been tied to me and my soon to be ex wife." He confesses.

"Fiona has lied to me from the minute I met her and while I hate that she did that I also feel sorry for her because she had to compete with my best friend whom most of you know is Stevie." Alex continues.

You can hear a pin drop as everyone listens for juicy bits of gossip.

" Stevie hasn't done anything wrong and has only ever tried to do the right thing by me."Alex tells the crowd as they hang on every word.

Then almost in a whisper as if speaking to himself he offers. "If I'd been as honest with her as she has been with me I'd probably be married to her now instead of Fiona."

Someone from the crowd yells. "You're not telling us anything new."

Someone else yells. "Looks like you're the last to know."

Alex stops dead in his tracks, staring out into the crowd.

Jumping from the stage he mumbles. "I need to be somewhere else."

Everyone laughs and the noise level rises as he leaves the pub.

...

Alex is about to open his car door when he stops and turns as Riley calls. " Alex, I'll drive you've had too much to drink."

" I'm not going home Riley." Alex replies.

" Yeah I know, you're going to see Stevie." Riley replies.

As they climb into the car the interior light flicks on and Alex looks at Riley and says "How did you know that's where I'm going?"

Riley quips. "I'm Clairvoyant."

Alex grins and says. "You're a boofhead, but I like you anyway. Hurry up and drive."

...


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving home Stevie thanks Moira and Regan then heads upstairs.

After showering she puts antiseptic on her cuts and split lip and climbing in to bed rolls up into a ball and cries.

She wakes and her bedside light is still on.

Her mouth is dry ,so she heads downstairs for a glass of water.

Hearing voices in the kitchen she stops to listen.

...

"Alex you need to go home. You're drunk and she's asleep." Moira offers quietly.

"No Moira I'm not going anywhere until I've spoken to her. I'm sorry but that's my final word.' She hears Alex state.

"Mate come home now and I'll bring you back in the morning I promise." Riley argues.

"No! I'm going nowhere!" Alex growls.

Stevie hears Regan arguing with him and even though she doesn't want to see him, she can tell he's drunk and in a bit of a mood.

They won't be able to shift him.

...

Inhaling deeply she walks into the kitchen and says "Go home Alex people here have to work in the morning and you're keeping them awake!"

His face lights up and she sees it and her heart twists.

"Stevie I just need to talk to you please." He pleads looking at her with big sad eyes.

"Alex I'm tired I don't want to talk now ok?" She states.

Standing he looks closely at her and remarks. "You've been crying. I made you cry again didn't I? I'm so sorry Stevie I didn't mean to make you cry." His voice catches.

She's afraid he'll cry and by the anguish she can hear in his voice it's a possibility and although she's angry and hurt she doesn't want the others to see him like that.

Looking at Riley she says. "Go home Riley, Alex can sleep on the couch and we'll talk in the morning when he's sober."

"Are you sure Stevie?" Riley asks looking concerned.

She nods and says "Come on Alex you can help me get some bedding."

He stands and does as he's told.

Riley looks at Moira and Regan and says "The three of us have tried for over an hour and couldn't get the big bugger to budge and she says jump and he asks how high? Amazing."

They all laugh.

...

Moira and Regan head off to bed and Riley drives back to Kilarney.

Stevie grabs blankets and pillows and sets up a bed for Alex in the living room.

"Get into bed Alex." Stevie orders and he begins to try and undo his shirt buttons and take off his jacket.

He struggles and she can't help but smile at him.

"Stand still Alex." She growls as she helps him with his jacket.

"Thanks for letting me stay Stevie. I really need to talk to you." He offers.

'No talk tonight Alex I'm tired I just want to sleep." She tells him.

...

He goes quiet as she undoes his shirt buttons glancing up at him she is surprised by the tears on his cheeks.

"Alex." She says softly. "Don't... please."

Reaching up she wipes his tears.

Taking her hand he rubs it across his cheek and then kisses her palm.

Her heart pounds.

He's always been a big softy and whenever he's shown this side of himself too her, it has always affected her same as now.

She wants to hold him and tell him everything will be alright.

Be strong she tells herself, you're in danger.

Stepping back she finishes undoing his buttons and helps him with his shirt.

" I'm going upstairs and we'll talk in the morning ok?" She tells him.

He nods and looks so very sad.

Fighting with herself she leaves the room and heads upstairs.

...

Stevie tosses and turns for what seems like hours.

Going over everything in her head eventually she forces herself to not think about anything and then she sleeps.

Downstairs Alex has slept and wakes frightened by a nightmare.

"Stevie!" He calls as he wakes.

Startled he tries to focus on where in the hell he is.

Drover's Run, he tells himself remembering.

He's freezing but his mouth is so dry , he stands and moves into the kitchen and leaning under the tap drinks.

He's still drunk enough not to want to worry about finding a glass.

Unsure of where the extra blankets are he stumbles upstairs.

...

Stevie wakes startled by something.

Focusing in the dark she sees the silhouette of Alex.

He's sitting in her chair and obviously asleep.

She can hear a low snore.

...

Flicking on the bedside light she smiles when she notices he's wrapped up in her dressing gown.

" Alex! Alex!" She calls.

Opening his eyes he shuts them quickly squinting in the bright light.

She turns it off .

" Is that better Alex?' She asks .

" Yeah ta." He replies.

" What are you doing in here ?' She asks.

" I woke up and I was cold and I couldn't find the blankets." He tells her and she can tell he's freezing.

" Can I get into bed with you Stevie ?" He asks.

" No Alex you can't !" She growls .

He moves towards her and says " Stevie feel my hand I'm so cold please."

Reaching out she touches his hand and it's like a block of ice.

" Alex how long have you been sitting there for and why didn't you put your clothes on?"

" I don't know." He says with such sadness in his voice she feels like crying .

Flipping back her doona she quips . " Just until you warm up and if you try anything Ryan be ready for my knee. Understand ?"

" Yes ." He answers quickly and jumps in beside her and she turns her back to him.

"Oh my goodness your bed is so soft and warm Stevie." He says.

Before she has a chance to say anything he slides his arm under her head and pulls her into him.

" Alex what are you doing?" She asks surprise in her voice .

" Just body warmth Stevie I promise, I'm so cold." He offers.

If he wasn't so cold this would be enjoyable she thinks to herself.

"Alex you're so cold ." She states.

He moves to mould himself into her more and says. " Hmm and you're not."

" Yeah well don't get any ideas. You're only in here until you warm up." She warns smiling to herself.

...

Stevie wakes and it's still dark but she's warm and very comfortable but shocked by her position.

Alex is draped around behind her with one arm under her neck and his other hand is gently cupping her breast .

He's still asleep as he's snoring softly close to her ear.

She grins to herself finding the entire situation amusing.

She doesn't want to move and have him wake as they lay now but she's unsure of how to get out without him waking.

Slowly she tries to slide away.

" Stevie ." He whispers.

" Alex are you awake?" She asks.

He doesn't reply but begins to breathe deeply.

His hand moves but not away from her but to caress her .

She tries not to laugh when she realizes he's dreaming.

She's had dreams about him too.

...

She moves herself enough to see him in the half light and he has a small smile on his face.

A few other things change and she moves away from him quickly grinning to herself in the darkness she says " Alex wake up."

" Hmm." He whispers.

" You're dreaming." She says .

" Hmm yeah it was nice ." He says softly.

" Yes I figured you were enjoying yourself." She teases.

He doesn't reply straight away and then says " Oh sorry."

She can tell he's smiling.

...

"Maybe you should turn over and I'll hug your back." She offers.

" No that would make it worse." He adds.

"Oh yeah ." She agrees.

" Lay on your back Stevie." He instructs.

She does as he says .

Not expecting what happens next.

...

She sees him move as if to get out of bed and then he leans over her and before she can resist he kisses her.

Bliss erupts through every part of her body.

A small moan escapes from her.

His lips are soft and warm and sweet .

As he kisses her he slides his hand under her and pulls her too him and with his other hand throws the doona back over them.

For a moment she just accepts the kiss but caution is cast aside and she slides her arms around him, feeling every muscle with her finger tips .

Sliding her hands over his backside she feels a heat radiate through her and he presses himself against her.

She almost laughs when she thinks about the times she's wanted to touch his backside and here it is firm and sexy in her hands and all that she imagined it would be.

Again she moves her hands squeezing him and then running them slowly up over his muscled back, again it's everything and more she'd imagined.

His lips haven't left hers as his tongue thrills and excites her .

He pulls her sideways and then slides his hand across her breast , gently caressing her.

She wants more.

So much more.

Moving her hand down his back she feels for the elastic of his boxer shorts, sliding her hand inside she feels his bare skin.

He moves his lips from hers and slowly kisses her neck, then stops to play witht the lobe of her ear .

She thinks she'll die just from anticipation of what he'll do next.

He kisses her again and she can't remember ever being kissed like this but she knows she doesn't want him to stop.

He moves lower kissing each time.

As he kisses the soft mounds of her breast she waits wanting more.

He kisses around and near but not quite where she wants him to be .

Kisses sweet and sensual back onto her lips as his hand slides lower she arches her back shocked by the ease of what he makes her feel.

Each touch causing more pleasure than she thought she was capable of .

Again he kisses her breasts and she waits, wanting and then he does just as she's willed him do and a current of electricity bolts through her body.

Slowly he rises over her and gently moves her how he wants her, running his hand along her inner thigh.

With kisses for her lips and his hands caressing and positioning her, he lowers himself and pushes into her.

Breathlessly he murmurs softly. " I can't be just friends anymore Stevie, I love you."

His words reach her ears then her heart and she whispers . "I love you too."

...

Moira is up early and getting breakfast ready when Regan joins her.

"Well that was a quiet night.' Regan states.

Moira hushes her and points to the living room.

" He's going to have one hell of a hangover this morning isn't he." Regan chuckles.

Moira grins and offers. " Let's hope a good night's sleep has calmed them both."

"Hello!" Riley calls from the back porch.

Regan moves to the doorway and gestures for him to be quiet.

"How was your night?' Riley asks.

Moira smiles and says " Not a peep out of either of them."

Riley walks to the living room door and returning quips" He's snoring I bet he hasn't moved all night . He was pretty charged up."

Moira laughs and says " The sleep of the dead.'

" Dead drunk."Regan chuckles.

...

Stevie wakes , stretches and yawns.

Her body alive with every beautiful feeling possible.

Before opening her eyes she knows he's gone.

Rolling onto her side she hears paper crumple.

...

Focusing she smiles as she reads his scribbled note.

_**I'm back downstairs.**_

_**Thought it would be better for you not having to explain.**_

_**Can't describe how you've made me feel.**_

_**Hope you're feeling the same .**_

_**Love Alex xxx**_

...


	6. Chapter 6

Rising Stevie moves into the shower and then quickly dresses.

As she makes her bed she smiles to herself thinking about sharing her bed with Alex.

Making her way downstairs, she can still feel his kisses and caresses.

She shivers with delight thinking of what they had done and how he'd made her feel.

Walking into the kitchen she smiles broadly and says "Morning all."

Moira, Regan and Riley are surprised at how happy she is and return the greeting.

Moira looks at her face and says. "You're a bit of a mess Stevie."

Stevie touches her face and says "Thanks Moira."

Moira grins at her and moves closer to examine the scratches on her face.

"They're not deep Moira they won't scar. My heads worse, feel that!" Stevie offers taking Moira's hand and guiding it across her head.

Moira is shocked.

Regan stands and feels Stevie's head as well and says. "Stevie that must hurt."

"Ahh I've felt worse when I rode the circuit." She quips.

Changing the subject Stevie asks "Where's sleeping beauty?"

Riley laughs and offers. "I don't know about the beauty part but your mates still snoring in there."

...

Alex has woken and can hear her voice.

Warmth radiates through him when he thinks about her.

Standing he pulls his jeans on and struggles to do them up.

"Morning." Stevie says and even before he looks at her he knows she's smiling.

"Morning." He replies.

He glances around her to see if anyone else is there and quips. "Having a little bit of trouble with my zipper."

Biting her lip she responds softly. "I see that. Best put your shirt on and leave it untucked."

"Are you ready for some breakfast?" She asks in a louder voice.

Leaning forward he whispers. "I was thinking about you."

Touching his face she stretches up and kisses him.

"That's not helping Stevie." He comments.

She giggles and walks towards the door.

Then raising his voice he follows and says. "Yeah have you got any bacon and eggs, and coffee I'd kill for some coffee?"

...

While eating their breakfast the conversation turns to fencing.

"Stevie do you need a hand to finish that fence today?" Riley asks.

"That would be fantastic Riley but haven't you got work on Kilarney?" Stevie replies.

"It's my day off today Stevie and I thought with the storm coming." He answers.

"I'll give you a hand too if you like Stevie." Alex offers.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me?" Stevie questions.

"Well you could shout me a beer when we're finished and we could talk then." He offers.

Shaking her head she scolds. "All that carry on last night and all the urgency and today it can wait until this afternoon. Couldn't have been too important Alex."

He struggles not to grin as he replies. "Well after the night I had Stevie I see and feel things differently this morning."

Looking down at her plate she hopes no one notices her face as she offers. "Really Alex! Enlighten me."

Alex looks at the others around the table and with a straight face says. "Stevie I'd rather you didn't ask me to do that in public."

She coughs and splutters choking on her coffee.

He stands and rubs her back softly and says "Are ya right mate?"

...

Regan, Moira, Taylor, Riley, Stevie and Alex as almost finished with the fence when the rain begins to bucket down.

Moira and Taylor run to pack up all the equipment as Riley and Alex finish off their part of the fence.

Regan and Stevie have four more staples to fix and they're done too.

Moira yells above the wind and the rain "Alex! Riley! Do you want to come over for dinner we've cooked plenty?"

"Thanks Moira that sounds great but I haven't got a change of clothes." Riley yells back.

"Same for me Moira I'll have to go and change first." Alex replies.

"You could wear some of Nick's gear there is still loads in their room Alex." Stevie offers.

"Sounds good." Alex replies.

Then looking at Riley, Stevie grins and says "I'm sure we can find you something so long as you don't mind pink."

"If he's wearing pink don't sit him next to me." Alex quips.

They all laugh including Riley.

...

By the time they all reach the house the rain is heavy and the wind has picked up too.

A few items are blowing around and they work quickly to secure them.

Inside the back porch they all strip off coats, jumpers, socks and boots.

Moira has headed down to the cottage and Taylor to her room.

"Regan you take the first shower upstairs." Stevie offers.

"No Riley can. I'm heading down to the cottage by the time I grab my stuff Moira will be done."Regan offers

Riley follows her upstairs after Stevie tells Regan to grab her track pants for Riley to wear.

...

Alex pushes Stevie up against the wall and kisses her, his arms hold her so tightly she can hardly breathe.

Breathless she pushes him back and giggling says. "Steady on."

Again he kisses her and she feels the want and urgency of his kisses.

With her arms around his neck she responds in kind.

As his hand slides onto her bare back she feels warmth and shivers at the same time.

"Alex." She whispers. "Not now Regan will be back soon."

His hand slides carelessly from her back across her side and he leans to kiss her neck she doesn't want him to stop.

A drum beat echoes around her chest and she lifts her chin, revealing her neck, he kisses down to her collarbone, simultaneously he slides his hand up to caress her breast.

Goosebumps rise up across her skin.

"Oh god Alex please stop. I don't want to get caught." She pleads.

His hands slide to cup her bottom and he pulls her against himself.

Sensations rip through her but she fights herself and pushes him back and says "Alex stop."

He looks at her and grinning whispers. "I don't want too Stevie."

She takes another step back and smiling replies "I don't want too either but for now we have too."

...

Regan runs down the stairs and says "Stevie can you flick the oven on we just have to heat everything up, Moira's on her way over now. I'll be back in ten."

As the back door slams shut.

Alex again kisses her.

She moves away grinning and walks over to the stove and leans over to turn it on and he slides his arms around her.

Turning to face him she says. "Will you please behave yourself?"

He's about to kiss her again when they hear Moira coming in the back door.

They part and both look flushed and guilty when Moira enters the kitchen.

She notices but says nothing.

...

Stevie grabs some of Nick's clothes for Alex and heads back downstairs.

Setting the table and grabbing some more towels she heads upstairs after Alex returns downstairs.

Regan and Moira are busy laying out wine glasses and some of the food and Alex quietly slips upstairs.

Stevie has just turned the water off and pulls the shower curtain back as Alex steps into the bathroom.

Stevie yells in fright.

...

Downstairs despite the sound of the wind and rain Moira and Regan both stop talking and look up.

Moira looks concerned and says "That was Stevie."

"Alex did you hear that?" Regan starts to say as she rushes back into the kitchen.

Regan runs upstairs with Moira close behind her.

They come to an abrupt halt when they hear Stevie laughing and then Alex's voice coming from the bathroom and as they hear the door knob start to turn they race downstairs.

...

Arriving back in the kitchen the two can't control their laughter.

Riley walks in and says "What are you two cackling about?"

Alex enters from the other door and Taylor arrives as well.

"Just a private joke." Moira offers.

...

With the first course finished everyone carts the plates out to the kitchen.

Riley offers. "Moira that soup was sensational and just what I needed I'm warm again now."

Moira smiles and answers. "Glad you liked it Riley."

Regan hears the phone and runs to answer it.

Taylor leaves Stevie and Alex in the dining room and as soon as they're alone he kisses her again.

"Alex will you stop it we're going to get caught." Stevie growls.

Taylor walks back into the room and backs out quickly and looks shocked.

Moira spots her and grinning whispers. "Taylor" gesturing for her to move away from the door.

Riley watches looking puzzled.

Taylor smiles and pointing to the dining room is about to speak when Regan walks in and says "Roads closed back to Kilarney they've had a truck rollover."

Riley asks "Was anyone hurt? "

Regan answers "No just the road gave way and the truck just went over on its side no stock in it and the driver was fine but they've closed it until daylight. Patrick rang to tell Taylor he couldn't come over tonight."

...

Stevie walks out and says "Do you need a hand with mains?"

"No we're about to bring it in." Moira offers.

Regan relays the message about the road closure.

Alex has joined them and Moira watches when Stevie tells him about the road and notices the look that passes between them.

Alex and Stevie take trays into the dining room and Taylor is about to follow when Moira grabs her arm and says "What were you going to say Taylor?"

Taylor turns back and grinning says. "Oh my goodness something is going on between Stevie and Alex."

Regan laughs and says. "Yeah we've noticed too."

Taylor leans back to make sure they're not coming back out and whispers" When I walked in he was either moving back from hugging her or kissing her. I couldn't tell because he's so bloody big he blocks your view."

Regan chuckles and says "He was in the bathroom with her before."

"They moved a part a little too quickly earlier." Moira adds.

Riley chuckles and says "Yeah defiantly something's happening I've noticed it too. Let's have some fun."

...

After the meal is finished they all enjoy a few drinks and laugh and joke together.

Stevie says "Well I think it's time you and I had a chat Alex."

Grinning he quips "Yes somewhere private."

Riley says "Well if you put your coats on the veranda would be alright.'

"We could sit in your room Stevie."Alex offers.

Moira growls. "Alex I don't think that's appropriate."

Stevie looks at Moira and says "We're just talking Moira."

Regan almost chokes.

Stevie looks at Alex and says "Come on we'll grab one of Nick's coats for you on the way outside."

...

Moira, Regan and Taylor run enough interference that Alex doesn't even get to hug Stevie let alone kiss her and eventually they decide on plan B.

Walking back inside Stevie says "Well I suppose we'd better sort out some bedding for Riley and Alex."

"We're all about to have some Port are you two joining us?" Regan asks.

Exchanging glances Stevie says "Yeah sure why not."

Half an hour passes and Stevie stretches and yawns and says "Right I'm off to bed."

Alex offers. "Yeah me too. I'm really tired."

Stevie orders "Riley you can take the room beside Taylors if you like and Alex you can take the couch."

Taylor says "Oh Stevie we haven't bought the new mattress for that bed yet."

Stevie looks puzzled and says "I didn't know we needed a new one."

"Yeah I've ordered that one it'll be here next week." Moira adds.

"It's alright I'll just swag it beside Alex, keep you company mate." Riley says grinning.

Alex glances at Stevie and then back to Riley and says "Yeah great.'

...

Later when the house is all quiet and in darkness.

Alex waits and listens for Riley's breathing to change assuming he's asleep.

Alex carefully stands up and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Riley asks.

"Toilet." Alex replies then adds "I thought you were asleep."

"No" Riley quips grinning in the darkness.

"You might as well just have a pee in the garden mate instead of waking the girls up by crashing around upstairs." Riley offers.

"Yeah thanks for the suggestion." Alex states and Riley can here the annoyance in his voice.

...

Alex tosses and turns for an hour or so and is finally convinced that Riley is asleep.

Slowly climbing from the couch he creeps upstairs and just as he turns Stevie's door handle Regan's voice says "Where do you think you're going?"

Alex jumps and says "I forgot to tell her something."

Regan almost laughs out loud but calmly says "I think it can wait till morning Alex."

"Yeah I guess." He laments as he slowly walks back down the stairs.

...

In the early hours of the morning Alex finally makes his way into Stevie's room and pulling back the covers climbs in beside her.

Sleepily she wraps herself around him and says. "Where have you been I stayed awake for hours, waiting for you?"

He explains about the delays and she sits bolt upright and says. "They know Alex."

He asks. "How could they possibly know Stevie?"

"Believe me they know Alex, without doubt. I would bet on it." She chuckles.

...

Later Alex returns to the couch and as he is about to lay down a voice from the floor quips. "Did you get lost mate you've been gone for hours.'

Sitting up Alex whacks him with his pillow and says "You know damn well where I was don't you?"

Riley laughs loudly and throws the pillow back.

...

Alex slides back in beside Stevie and she whispers. "What are you doing Alex?"

"Go to sleep Stevie its ok you were right they all know." He whispers back as he snuggles into her.

"How do you know that? She asks.

Chuckling he quips "Riley has had me under surveillance all night."

Inhaling she says sleepily. "Oh good so we don't have to sneak around anymore."

"No we don't have to sneak around." He sighs.

...

Fiona has decided on one last ditch attempt to get Alex back and this time she won't fail.

Her plan was too small last time.

Poisoning the dog had back fired badly.

Stevie is the problem and Stevie is the one that has to leave.

One way or the other by tomorrow night Stevie will be out of the picture.

Fiona inhales deeply and whispers in the darkness. "Tomorrow night Alex you'll be snuggled up next to me right where you belong."

...


	7. Chapter 7

Rain has fallen heavily overnight and the creeks and rivers are flowing fast.

In the next district it's a similar story with swollen creeks pushing the river to burst its banks sending families scurrying for higher ground.

Stock is either swept up in the mayhem or is lucky enough to be stranded on small islands of green.

On Drover's the driveway has been partially washed away and the landscape is gouged with furrows from water cascading over the many hillocks surrounding the property.

As the inhabitants slowly wake they realize they're in for a long day as they move stock to higher ground.

...

Listening to the two way and the radio Moira is alarmed and tells Taylor to go and wake Stevie.

"Funny that she's slept in." Taylor muses.

"Probably because she's not alone." Riley says grinning from the doorway.

"I'm not going to disturb them then." Taylor says giggling.

Riley laughs and asks "I'll go ya chicken which room is Stevie's?"

...

A loud banging on the door startles Alex and Stevie as Riley calls. "Come on you two, you're needed down stairs! "

"Be there in a minute!" Alex calls back.

"No now!" Riley orders then adds. "Time is money."

Stevie chuckles and says "When did he get so bossy?'

Alex looks concerned as says "He's not normally, something is obviously wrong. Come on let's make this quick."

Jumping from the bed she grabs her dressing gown and as she wraps it around herself she laughs and says "No let's not. I'm going for a shower."

Turning she walks into the hall.

...

Freshly showered and dressed Stevie and Alex walk into the kitchen and Alex says to Riley. "This had better be good Riley."

The rest of the crew are listening to the radio and shush Alex.

Five minutes passes and Stevie begins to make some toast and says "We'll have to move stock for most of the day. Have you girls had your breakfast yet?'

They acknowledge that they have and Stevie instructs them to make some sandwiches and a thermos of coffee and then saddle up the horses.

...

Alex and Riley decide to try and get across the back road to Kilarney and make arrangements to come back and take horses if they can't get through.

"We've only got one herd to move Stevie. Where will you be and we'll come and help once we're done." Alex offers.

Alex kisses her goodbye and promises he'll be as quick as he can and works out where they'll be.

Stevie and the girls have moved two lots to higher ground but the third mob are already wet and slow moving by the time they reach them.

Time passes and the girls tire quickly with the driving rain and wind beating them constantly.

Stevie is glad to have them with her but thinks if she had Tess, Jodie and Kate they'd be back home safe and warm by now.

Experience and speed is invaluable in these situations.

...

Taylor rides on ahead and returning yells. "Can't go that way Stevie the creek is too fast they'll all drown if we try to take them that way.'

Stevie says. "We'll take them back up to the corner and out the gate onto the road and across the bridge it'll take a bit longer but we'll be safe. Go and tell Moira and Regan to come up to the front I'll take the rear. You'll need to keep them tight as we cross the bridge or they'll scatter ok?"

Taylor nods and heads off to relay the message.

Stevie feels a stab of pain thinking about how much easier this would all be if Turbo was here.

...

Alex and Riley have been unable to take the back road as it's flooded.

Arriving back on Drover's they saddle up horses and Alex rings Nat and Patrick and they inform him they'd moved the herd last night.

Hanging up the phone Alex tells Riley" The boys have it under control at home. We'll just give Stevie and the girls a hand. Come on."

...

Fiona is furious.

Here plans for Stevie will have to wait.

Bloody rain she thinks to herself.

Driving down the road she decides she'll head back to the hotel and reorganize her plans.

...

"I don't know about this bridge Stevie it doesn't look very stable to me." Regan warns.

"We don't have any choice Regan if we move quickly I'm sure it will be fine." Stevie replies.

As the four women work moving the mob closer to the bridge they nervously baulk.

Taylor is in front and Regan and Moira have fanned out to try and shepherd them safely on to the bridge, Stevie brings up the rear paying attention to stragglers.

No one has noticed the uprights closest to Stevie are giving way and as she shouts at the final ewes there is a loud cracking sound as the bridge begins to give way that is muffled by the rain and the noise of the creek flowing rapidly by.

Her horse moves backwards natural instinct and fear forces it to disobey her.

Shooing it on and encouraging it, Stevie is unaware of the car behind her.

Taylor is leading the way and Regan and Moira are trailing behind their eyes on the road ahead.

...

Fiona grimaces as she notices the mob on the road in the distance.

Great, what moron would be out in this weather on a day like today?

Wanting to just get back to the hotel she is impatiently hoping they'll move before she gets to them.

As she nears the small wooden bridge she grins to herself when she notices the wet red hair poking out from under the old black akubra on the rider in front of her.

...

Alex and Riley have no trouble following the girls trail as the grass is muddied where the mob and horses have trodden.

"They've back tracked Alex!" Riley yells above the wind.

"Creek must have been too deep. Stevie will take them out onto the road." Alex replies.

As the reach the gate leading out onto the dirt road Alex leans down and opens it as riley rides through and is almost cleaned up by a car travelling at an alarming speed.

"Are you right mate?' Alex asks as he catches up with him.

"Yeah just as well this horse is bomb proofed bloody city driver I bet always in a hurry." Riley growls.

...

Regan looks back and everything happens in a blink of an eye.

On the wind Regan hears a car horn blasting loudly.

Her eyes are diverted to Stevie's horse rearing and then the bridge slowly dropping away.

Regan screams.

Moira and Taylor look back.

The car appears to move forward and in slow motion the rider and horse fall back wards.

A retarded squeal comes in short bursts carried on the wind and mixed with rain across the raging creek and Regan later realizes it was Stevie horse calling out in fear and pain and confusion.

...

Stevie feels the horse rear and is stunned when she hears a car horn.

Distracted for a moment she feels Banjo over balance and then a crushing sound, pain like she's never felt before and then a cold black nothing.

The driver is equally stunned and thrilled at the sight on the bonnet of the car.

A huge horse thrashes and rolls off the one side and hobbles to the left and the rider slides off the bonnet to the right.

Fiona smiles and backs up, turns and drives quickly away.

...

On the other side of the missing bridge three women scream and panic.

"Stevie ! Stevie! Stevie!" Regan yells but her voice is carried off by the wind in a different direction.

Moira rallies first. " Taylor ride as fast as you can and ring an Ambulance and give them Alex's number he gets good reception out here then ring him and tell him what's happened he might be able to get to her from that side . Go! Go! Go!"

Regan is a mess so Moira growls at her. "Regan stop it you're of no value to her like that. I need your help!"

Regan yells back "What can we do Moira? Nothing!'

Moira scans the immediate area and says "We could try and push that tree over onto that rock and then we could shimmy across on it."

"Great and then what? Cause I've got a first aid kit in my back pocket NOT!" she yells defeated before she starts.

Moira snarls "Get your arse over her and help me now Regan."

Stunned Regan does as she's told.

...

Alex phone is ringing and he draws it from his coat pocket. "Hello Alex Ryan." He yells down the line.

"Hang on Taylor slow down...what?" Alex asks and feels his heart stop.

"Where? ...Where? ...Riley and I are just near there... Calm down Taylor and listen. Grab the four wheeler and a long piece of board...yes perfect and grab something we can put around her neck to brace it ...yeah sounds good. Now be as quick as you can without hurting yourself because you're no good to her or us if you don't make it. Right "Alex hangs up and Riley is staring at him.

Although Alex's heart is fluttering with dread his voice is clear and strong and belies his anxiety.

"Stevie's hurt mate and she's on her own. The bridge washed away and the girls were on the other side. Come on let's see what we can do?' Alex calls as they canter up the road.

...

Moira and Regan are exhausted but have managed to push the dead tree across the swollen creek.

Regan jumps up and down cheering when the tree floats and then snags across the rock just as Moira had predicted.

"Moira it worked!" Regan states.

Moira looks shocked and says "Yeah it did."

Moira runs up to the horses and undoes the stirrups and one side of each bridle and threads the stirrup leathers and bridle straps together.

"What are you going to do with that?' Regan asks.

Tying one end around her waist Moira offers. "Safety net."

Regan nods and grabbing the other end walk down to the creek with Moira.

...

As Alex and Riley come up over the rise they spot Regan and Moira running towards a dark shape on the middle of the road.

Alex kicks his horse to move faster and pulls hard on the reins sliding to the ground in one swift movement.

Riley grabs the two horses and ties them up and walks around gathering sticks.

Taking off his coat he removes his shirt and reaching in to his pocket unfolds his pocket knife.

...

Taylor has moved herself as fast as she could without error heeding Alex's words.

Running back to the house she grabs a blanket, the first aid kit and makes sure the thermal blanket is inside.

She races back out to the four wheeler.

Checking it's full of fuel.

She turns the key.

Nothing.

...

Regan, Alex and Moira have done all they can to secure Stevie's limbs and without her being conscious aren't one hundred percent what is broken.

Definitely her leg.

Alex is holding his coat over her to stop the rain from falling on her.

"Stevie." Alex calls. "Wake up! Stevie!"

Riley is sitting by the roadside and has work effortlessly to build a makeshift stretcher.

"Riley what are you doing?" Alex calls.

Riley stands and moving over to them answers. "I made a stretcher for her."

Alex frowns at him and says "The ambulance will be here Riley we don't need it.'

"You seriously think they'll be able to get through with the roads the way they are? Taylor hasn't even been able to get back to us Alex." Riley offers.

...

Taylor stands thinking then runs for Stevie's Ute flipping the bonnet she grabs the battery and runs back to the four wheeler.

Several minutes later she turns the switch touches the jumper leads and the bike kicks over.

Grabbing an ockie strap she secures the battery to the back and tucks the jumper leads into the box on the back climbs aboard and heads out into the paddock.

...

Stevie blinks several times and can hear two men arguing.

Two women are nearby she hears their voices too, they sound familiar but kind of fuzzy.

A large man with beautiful eyes and a lovely smile speaks to her but his voice is muffled.

She wonders why he is holding something over her.

Trying to move she winces in pain and says "My leg hurts is it broken?'

The large man nods his head and he looks sad.

She smiles at him, he has a kind face.

Nausea ripples through her and she vomits, coughing and choking.

The large man gently moves her and wipes her face.

He has nice hands.

Blackness drifts across her eyes and a coldness seeps into her soul.

The large man has gone.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Alex sits by the bedside waiting for Stevie to wake.

It's been twenty four hours and she's fazed in and out of consciousness which is to be expected as fatigue is a part of the concussion.

She's a bit of a mess with her scratches from her fight with Fiona at the pub and now the added scratches and plaster on her leg from her fall from Banjo.

He chuckles to himself when he thinks about the looks she has given him sometimes when she wakes.

The Doctor had told him confusion was part and parcel of her condition but she has looked stunned and sometimes embarrassed by his presence on waking.

She begins to stir and he moves closer waiting.

...

Stevie is naked on the bed with her eyes closed and she feels wonderful.

He slides his big hands across her body and the sensation is electric.

As his lips softly coax an amazing array of feelings from her he whispers. "Stevie say my name."

His lips place sensual kisses down her body and as they reach the soft mounds of her breast again he whispers "Say my name."

She states. "But I don't know your name.'

He stops the kisses and she's disappointed, crossly he asks "What do you mean you don't know my name?"

In a panic she opens her eyes and the big man is there.

...

"Hey you!" Alex soothes his hand gentle stroking her hair.

Tears prick her eyes and she says. "Don't be angry. I don't know your name."

She watches as he looks sad but softly offers. "It's ok; you've had a bump on your head. The doctor said you're memory will come back. Just rest and it will come back."

He leans forward and kisses her forehead.

She closes her eyes and enjoys the sensation of his lips.

Sleep comes.

...

With the wind and rain howling around her she pushes the sheep over the bridge.

A car horn sounds in her ears and she feels lifted up and then she's falling.

"Banjo!' She yells.

Opening her eyes Stevie looks around and the big man isn't there and she feels sad and wonders why.

A cool hand brushes her forehead and a lovely voice says. "It's ok Stevie, Banjo is safe, he's a bit scratched up but he's ok."

Turning her head Stevie looks at a middle aged woman with long curly hair and friendly smile.

"My horse?" Stevie offers.

Smiling the women replies. "Yes your horse Banjo, you had an accident but he's ok Stevie."

Stevie nods and says "Where's the big man gone?"

The women smiles and says. "Alex? He's just stepped out for a coffee and some fresh air Stevie. He's been with you the entire time."

"Alex."She says softly then repeats. "Alex."

Moira smiles and says softly. "That's right Alex."

Stevie looks around and asks "Do I know him?"

Moira reassures her. "Yes you do Stevie; he's your best friend."

She nods and asks. "Is that all? Because I've been dreaming."

She stops and looks embarrassed.

Moira chuckles and says "Obviously that part of your brain is alright if you're having those dreams?"

She feels her face flush but smiles.

The lady with the friendly face replies. "Yes he's much more than just your friend.'

Closing her eyes she sleeps again.

...

"Turbo away to me….get back ….. Steady…..stand …..Bring them in … that'll do. Good boy Turbo, good boy." She tells him and he wags his tail vigorously.

She smiles and pats him.

"Come on boy lets go home. Alex will be here soon and I've got a date." She tells the dog as they walk towards the house.

As she reaches the back door she turns back and Turbo is lying on the ground.

"Turbo! Here boy. Come on" She calls tapping her thigh.

Picking up his lifeless body she cries.

Tears stream down her cheeks.

"Turbo." She yells with a pain so deep in her heart.

Opening her eyes the big man is there at her side, wiping her cheeks.

She sees the sadness in his face and his eyes when he tells her. "He's gone cowgirl Turbo's gone."

Her face crumples and her tears flow freely.

…..

The district has received its highest rainfall since records began.

Emergency services have chains around a car that they are pulling out of a swollen creek after someone alerted them to the fact it was there.

The two way crackles "Car is registered to Fiona Ryan repeat Fiona Ryan."

"I thought it was her car." One of the guy's states.

"That's Alex Ryan's wife isn't it?' Another asks.

"They're separated mate." Comes the replies.

…

Alex sits on one side of the bed and Regan is on the other.

"Alex she's moving." Regan calls.

Alex stands and moves over to the bed.

Stevie feels her body rise up and then feels it fall.

Crushing pain rips down her left side as her leg is smashed between the horse and the car.

The CAR!

She screams with the pain.

…

Through the fog of rain and excruciating pain she focuses before the blackness takes her.

As the windscreen washers flip backwards and forwards across the windscreen.

She sees her…. Fiona …is laughing at her.

Fiona is safe and warm inside the car.

Banjo thrashes around trying to right himself and the pain takes her away.

"Fiona" She screams from down deep in her soul.

Opening her eyes he's there!

The big man.

"Alex!" She says fear etched across her face.

"It was Fiona, she droves into us. Fiona hit me in the car and then she laughed."Stevie says sounding stunned.

Alex glances over at Regan and then back to Stevie and says "We know Stevie they found her car in the creek."

Stevie feels sick as she asks. "Is she dead?"

Regan stands and moves over to the bed and replies. "They didn't find her Stevie so we aren't sure."

Stevie takes her hand and says "Regan is Drover's alright?'

Regan smiles as Stevie recognizes her and replies." Very soggy but all good we only lost half a dozen ewes when the bridge washed out."

Stevie nods and asks. "Are they looking for Fiona?"

Regan nods.

…

Stevie looks puzzled and asks. "Why do I have memories of a stretcher made of sticks?"

Alex explains how the ambulance couldn't get through and how Riley had fashioned a stretcher from his shirt and bush wood.

"We carried you Stevie." Alex tells her.

She looks shocked and asks "From the bridge?"

Smiling he replies. "Not all the way Stevie, Taylor came back with the four wheeler."

She nods then looking at Regan asks "Could you just give us a minute Regan."

Regan smiles and says. "Sure I could do with a coffee! Alex do you want one too."

Alex replies. "Yeah that would be lovely thank you Regan."

As the door closes, Stevie looks at Alex and asks "Are you ok?"

Grinning he replies as he leans over her. "I will be when you kiss me."

Reaching up she hugs him as his soft lips kiss her tenderly, sending delicious warmth through her.

…..

When she wakes both of her arms are plastered and are so heavy and sore that she can't move them.

Her leg is strung up in what she assumes is traction.

Puzzled she wonders why she doesn't remember the broken arms.

A rush of air from the door reminds her that Alex had gone to get her a hot chocolate.

Smiling she looks for him but feels sick when Fiona steps into the room.

…..

"Stevie you're looking well." Fiona states grinning.

"Get out Fiona." Stevie growls then adds. "Alex will be back in a minute."

"No I don't think he will be Stevie. He's having a little sleep in a cupboard down the hallway." Fiona chuckles.

Her heart pounds but she tries to remain calm and asks "What do you want Fiona?"

"You know what I want Stevie. I want Alex."

"Well you can't have him Fiona. He's mine now." Stevie says.

Fiona moves closer and says "No he's not because you're going away Stevie."

Stevie looks puzzled until Fiona walks towards her with a pillow in her hands.

"Bye bye Stevie."Fiona chuckles.

As she struggles for breath tears escape from her eyes and soak into the pillow held tightly across her face.

Her arms so heavy she's unable to move them and the pain in her chest is unbearable.

As the blackness descends she hears herself whispers. "Alex"

….


	9. Chapter 9

Alex is sitting in the hall way when Riley walks towards him grinning.

Alex looks stressed and Riley asks "Are you alright mate?"

Alex inhales and says. "Her lung collapsed Riley it was awful, she couldn't breathe."

Riley sits beside him and pats him on the shoulder and says "She'll be right mate she's tough."

"I used to think so too Riley but watching them working on her like that was..." Alex voice breaks.

Riley sits beside his boss and feels sad.

Alex is a tough man and seeing him this way isn't good.

"Has she got a rib fracture Alex?" Riley asks.

Shrugging his shoulders he replies. "I don't know Riley. I walked into the room and she was a funny colour and her breathing was weird. They were trying to get the oxygen mask onto her and she was fighting them .I had to hold her arms down and she called my name and then nothing...all the life seemed to go out of her... "

Again Riley rubs Alex's back and says "She's in good hands mate."

Alex nods then stands quickly when the nurse opens the door, smiles and says "She's asking for you Alex."

...

On Drover's Run the girls are packing up some of Stevie's gear and favourite snacks to take into the hospital.

Flood waters have begun to drop and roads are opening.

"Phone's ringing." Taylor calls.

Regan answers. "Drover's Run Regan speaking... Oh Hi Tess...yes we're just about to go now. Yes she's ok but her lung collapsed and they had to give her oxygen ...yes... He's been wonderful with her...yes ...Really that would be great... when? Really can I tell her? Great...No they found her...no she wasn't ...yes we all thought the same. Yes they worked that out by the car and the fact she almost collected Riley. Yes exactly! ...Yes I will. Ok bye."

...

Emergency services personal are exhausted by the work that they've had to deal with in the last week.

Several roads are damaged and two bridges have collapsed by the force of the huge volume of water that came down through the creek and river systems.

They'd done a couple of rescues and one was Fiona Ryan washed downstream by the flood waters when her car slid into the creek.

"Hey did you hear that she was arrested as soon as they got her back to town." Scott Walton offers.

"Yeah she hit Stevie and her horse with the car and then left her for dead." Jim Daniels adds.

"She was a bitch wasn't she?" Scott states.

"What Stevie?" Jim asks.

"No Fiona, she never fitted in did she." Scott offers.

Jim shrugs his shoulders and says "I don't really know I've never spoken to her much."

"Have you heard how Stevie is?" Scott asks.

"Yeah I was talking to Riley earlier and he said she was doing ok." Jim explains.

"Alex will be happy about that!" Scott says grinning.

Jim laughs and says "Yeah I guess he would be. I wonder if they'll get together now the wife is out of the way."

Scott replies. "Well let's hope so they both deserve a bit of happiness."

Jim agrees and they continue their work in silence.

...

Stevie is up and walking with crutches and Alex spends as much time with her as he can.

"What time are the girls coming in Stevie?" He asks.

"They should be here soon." She replies.

Grinning he states. "When they get here I have to go out for a little while."

She looks disappointed and says "Do you really have to go Alex?"

Leaning over her he kisses her softly and whispers. "I won't be gone for long Stevie."

"I'll miss you." She whispers back.

Brushing her lips he holds her closely but gently mindful of her injuries.

As she slides her arms around his waist she lets her crutches drop to the ground with a loud clang.

Neither bothers about ending the kiss.

...

Walking into the hospital the girls chatter and laugh as they move up to Stevie's room.

By the time they reach their destination they've been shushed twice by nursing staff.

Knocking on her door they hear Alex call. "Hang on."

Grinning at each other Regan whispers. "They wouldn't would they?'

Moira chuckles and says "No of course not."

Taylor laughs and says "I am not going in there."

Alex opens the door and says "Ladies!"

Stevie is sitting on her bed grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi Stevie you look great today." Moira offers.

Stevie chuckles and says "I feel great Moira."

"Anyway I'll get going and I'll see you in an hour." Alex says leaning to kiss her.

Reaching up she holds his face as he kisses her.

Taylor blushes.

Regan and Moira exchange glances.

Moira quips "I can see why you were dreaming about him Stevie."

Stevie laughs mid kiss.

Alex chuckles and says. "Dreaming about me Stevie... nice."

...

They girls have a great time and laugh and joke and talk about what's happening on the farm.

Stevie holds her ribcage and says "Oh stop it you're hurting me."

"Tess rang before and said to give you their love." Regan offers.

Stevie's smiles drops and she says "How am I going to run the farm with a broken leg Regan? I was struggling enough before."

Moira laughs and says. "The troops are rallying as we speak Stevie."

"What do you mean?' Stevie asks.

"Kate and Dave are coming for a holiday!" Taylor states.

"But they haven't been gone very long." Stevie offers.

"Dave will only stay for a fortnight but Kate is staying until you're back on two feet."Moira explains.

Stevie gets a bit teary and says "Really they're coming all that way for me?"

Moira smiles and says. "Yes they are."

...

Alex arrives back and Stevie is so excited to tell him about Kate and Dave's visit she doesn't notice the bulge in his jacket or the fact that its zipped up.

Grinning he says "I've got a surprise for you."

Stevie smiles at him and says "More surprises Alex."

The girls are in on the surprise and wait to see how she'll react.

Stevie watches as Alex reaches up and begins to unzip his coat.

Stevie's eyes stream with tears as a fluffy black and tan head pops out of Alex's coat.

"Oh Alex."She snuffles.

With a broad smile he says "I thought while you're convalescing you'd like some company while we're all at work."

She hugs the puppy and holding it up says "It's girl!"

Alex grins and says "Yeah I thought you might like to start a kennel. She's top of the line Stevie and I've even had her vet checked for you."

Giggling she says "She's beautiful Alex."

"She's got papers too Stevie."Alex states proudly.

Stevie cuddles the puppy and it snuggles into her chest.

"What are you going to call her?"Alex asks.

"Tappet!"She says.

Alex shakes his head. "Oh for crying out loud Stevie does it have to be a car part for a name?'

Grinning she asks. "What's wrong with Tappet?

...

"Oh I've got another surprise for you too."Alex says as he walks to the door.

Opening it Stevie watches as first Kate and then Dave come into view.

She gets teary as she hugs her friends but is unable to speak.

The excitement reaches fever pitch and when there's a knock on the door no one hears it.

"Bloody hell how is she supposed to rest with all this noise."Nick calls from the doorway.

Tess is in front of him with Claire in her arms and offers. "Stevie did you want some visitors?"

...

Pulling up outside the house two days later, Alex grins and says "Here you go Stevie home sweet home."

Jumping out he runs around and opening her door grabs the crutches from the back of the Ute.

"Hello we're back!"Alex calls.

As Stevie hobbles inside she is met with a "Welcome Home" banner.

Everyone pampers her and they have a great night.

"How long are you here for Tess?'" Stevie asks.

"Just four weeks Stevie and Nick has to go back in two but hopefully you'll be feeling better by then."Tess replies.

"I feel better already Tess."Stevie says grinning.

Tess hugs her and says "It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you home."Stevie says softly.

...

"Patrick, Riley, Nick, Dave and Alex are all standing together and Dave says "So big fella you and Stevie hey?"

Alex grins as he watches her across the room chatting with the girls plus Kate and Tess.

"Yeah."Is all he replies.

Nick asks "What will happen about Fiona?"

Alex feels uncomfortable and doesn't want to talk about any of it so just says."She's locked up and hopefully they'll throw away the key."

"Will you file for divorce Alex?"Nick pushes.

"No annulment. I've already filed Nick, but I don't want to think or talk about anything to do with her ok!"He states forcefully.

For the rest of the evening everyone laughs and chats and enjoys themselves.

...

Kate and Stevie are chatting and Stevie says "I can't believe you've come all this way Kate."

"I was struggling Stevie and Dave thought it would be good for me to come home for a while."Kate replies.

Stevie looks concerned and asks. "You and Dave are alright aren't you?'

Kate says "Yeah we're ok Stevie."

Stevie can hear something in Kate's voice that tells her everything isn't as it seems.

She's about to ask Kate more when she notices Alex.

...

Stevie smiles as he moves towards her.

"Ready for bed?'He asks.

All the girls grin but say nothing.

"Yeah I am."She replies.

"Stevie's tired guys so I'm taking her up to bed,."Alex states.

She hobbles to the stairs and then he bends and picks her up.

...

"Are you going to stay Alex? She asks.

He stops half way up the stairs and kisses her sweetly and says "I'm not going anywhere Stevie.'

In her room he helps her with her clothing and then stripping off he climbs into bed beside her.

Sliding his arm under her neck, she wriggles back into his embrace.

"Where are we going to live Alex?"She asks.

"Where ever you want Stevie. I really don't care so long as I get to fall asleep beside you and when I wake up in the morning if I know that you'll be there, I'll be happy."He replies.

She turns to face him and he rolls onto his back and pulls her in beside him.

Safely wrapped in his strong arms and with her head resting on his chest she listens to the beautiful steady beat of his heart and it slowly lulls her into the most perfect, peaceful sleep she's ever had.

...

_**The End.**_

...


End file.
